The Loud House Shorts: Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid whistle while they work in the living room
Lori looks around the entire living room and sees some toys, games, wood-craft models and sports equipment all over the place. Lori: "Oh those sisters and best friends for life and lovebirds of Lincoln, Clyde and mine, how can they get this living room messed up in such a short period of time? Lisa! Lola! Ronnie Anne! Sid! Lynn!" Lisa: "Yes, Lori?" Lynn: "yeah, Lori?" Lola: "yeees?" Ronnie Anne: "what is it, Lori?" Sid: "Yeah, what is it?" Lori: "Alright, you 5, just look at this living room." Lisa: "Uh huh." Lori notices Lynn walking around all zombie like. Lori: "Lynn, you get back here right now!" Lynn comes right back to where Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid are standing. Lori: "Now look, this living room's literally a disgrace and a pigsty, I want all of you to pick up your games and toys, put away your wood-craft models, get rid of those empty cardboard box pieces, put away your sports equipment, clean up your trash litter and recyclables, in other words: clean this living room up." Lola (angry stare): "Are you joking? that seriously sounds just like a lot of hard work." Lori: "Hard work never hurts anybody, anyhow, it can be super fun and thrilling, if you either hum or sing or dance or even whistle while you work." All 5 Young Girls: "Super fun and thrilling?" Lori: "Yes, girls, super fun and thrilling." Lynn: "Oh yeah," Lisa: "that sounds super thrilling," Lola: "and I'' can actually ''whistle and-" Lynn covers Lola's mouth to silence her a bit. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, why don't we try it?" Sid: "Yeah right," Lisa: "Oh boy," Lola: "great." Lynn: "Hey, let's do this 1 rock and roll style." Sid: "Super thrilling idea." Ronnie Anne: "Let's dance it off!" And Roll Jazz In Background Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Whistle while you work Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Super Catchy Tune Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: put on that grin and start right in '' ''to whistle '' ''loud and long Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: just hum '' ''a merry tune Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Super Catchy Tune Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: just do '' ''your best and take a rest and sing '' ''yourself a song Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid (continued): when there's too much '' ''to do don't let it '' ''bother you forget your troubles try to be just like a '' ''cheerful chickadee Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: and whistle while you work Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Super Catchy Tune Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: come on get smart tune up '' ''and start to whistle '' ''while you work Continues In Background Lori: "Alright, you girls asked for it, I'm driving down to the hospital to give Bobby his get better soon card, and when I get back home, I wanna see this living room cleaned up, understood? I wanna see it spic and span, or you're not going anyplace for another week," Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: "For another week?" Lori: "for another month, and I mean it." Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: la dee da dum dee dum '' ''la dee da dum dee dum la dee da dum dee dum '' ''dee dum '' ''la dee '' ''da dee dum dee dum-dum Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid (continued): and whistle while you work Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Super Catchy Tune Again Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: come on get smart tune up '' ''and start to whistle while you work. Ends In Background Just then, Lori pulls right up and goes right inside and sees the living room all cleaned up. Lori: "Wow, that looks more like it, the girls really did a super good job, they put everything away in its proper place, I always say that there's a place where everything goes where everything belongs." Category:The Loud House shorts Category:The Loud House